


Besetzung

by A_StreetDemon



Category: Yuri!!! on Ice (Anime)
Genre: Alpha/Beta/Omega Dynamics, Angst, Character Death, Drama, M/M, Mpreg, Omegaverse, Romance, alternative universe, mafia
Language: Español
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2016-12-27
Updated: 2017-04-26
Packaged: 2018-09-12 14:56:20
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Rape/Non-Con
Chapters: 3
Words: 7,972
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/9077530
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/A_StreetDemon/pseuds/A_StreetDemon
Summary: Por mucho tiempo sobrevivió de la misma manera. No le costaba absolutamente nada el arrebatar una vida, lo había hecho desde que era un adolescente y continuaría si de ese modo conseguía dinero; no obstante, estar parado en el centro de dos pandillas muy importantes no era algo que hubiese esperado. Ni conocer a alguien que finalmente podría ponerle un alto.Viktor Nikiforov lo tenía todo, y quería mucho más, pero… ¿a qué coste?





	1. Prólogo

**Author's Note:**

> HISTORIA ÚNICAMENTE PUBLICADA EN AO3
> 
> Besetzung: Término utilizado por Sigmund Freud en el psicoanálisis para referirse a aquella carga psíquica que recae en una persona, parte del cuerpo, algún objeto, etc y a la cual se es muy apegado.
> 
> Hoi!  
> Yo sé que ya tengo un fanfic de YoI acá publicado, pero avisé que era probable subiese otros antes de terminar el año y heme aquí :v  
> Me inspiré mucho con "Ai ni suite, Eros" (CreoQueAsíSeEscribe) no pregunten :v  
> Es probable que el mismo día que actualice "Regazo de Oro" actualice éste.  
> Espero les guste :3 <3

 

— ¡Fuera de aquí! ¡Mocoso insolente!— gritó el panadero lanzándole una patada a la mitad de la espalda. Viktor se removió en el suelo, había sentido como la respiración le falló por un segundo, como si sus pulmones hubiesen colapsado, evitando que jalase el aire suficiente, más apenas pudo moverse salió corriendo con la pieza de pan aplastada gracias a la caída entre sus pequeñas y sucias manos.

Incluso ya un par de cuadras lejos del local podía escuchar a los hijos del regordete hombre siguiéndole, pero no se detuvo. Por la cabeza le pasó el pensamiento de que ya no importaba si le alcanzaban, tenía tanta hambre que fácilmente podría soportar otra golpiza si eso significaba tener algo de alimento a su boca. Aun corriendo arrancó con los dedos un poco del pan, lo metió a su boca a sabiendas de que podría ahogarse y justo al pasarlo comenzó a llorar. Lo había saboreado como nada en la vida.

Con la suerte de su lado, justo en el momento que sentía las piernas iban a fallarle dejó de notar los pasos detrás suyo. Se detuvo entrando a un callejón demasiado estrecho, detrás de un contenedor de basura, dejándose caer de rodillas, mientras las palabras “Yermo” y “Decepción” flotaban repitiéndose incesantes en su cerebro.

Todo mundo decía que era un beta, y para colmo, un beta estéril. Lo había dicho el médico de la familia, su papá se decepcionó y su padre le corrió de casa. Era su único hijo, ellos estaban esperanzados en recibir a un niño que pudiese darles un heredero para juntarse con una familia más rica aún; pero Viktor tenía que echarlo todo a perder con su débil y enfermizo sistema. Según el galeno, aquel frágil beta sería incapaz de tener hijos.

Y desde hacía seis meses vivía en la calle. Su cumpleaños número doce lo pasó con un cachorro de perro perteneciente a una raza desconocida para él que había adoptado ese mismo día, al cual nombró Makkachin, quien seguramente le esperaría hambriento en “casa”.

Guardó el pan con solo un pedazo faltante en la gastada bolsa de piel que cargaba casi todo el tiempo—. Necesito irme— susurró para sí mismo, no obstante, una mano en su hombro le impidió renaudar su caminata hasta el centro de la ciudad.

Percató un aroma a licor barato que le asqueó por completo. Tragó con dificultad la bilis que ya subía por su garganta, sintiendo como ésta quemaba su esófago—. ¿A dónde vas?— escuchó una rasposa voz detrás de sí y su nuca se enfrió por un helado aliento—, No puedes irte así como así, no has pagado tu deuda por estar en nuestro territorio

Quiso arrancar a correr, pero otro hombre entró al callejón y de un golpe le lanzaron a la pared del fondo. Viktor pudo notar que era un callejón sin salida. Iban a matarlo.

_< <No>>_

— Que lindo, es tan chico que ni siquiera ha revelado su raza— habló el recién llegado al tiempo que se acercaba— Hey, Ran ¿cuánto crees que nos den por venderlo a algún ricachón?

_< <No quiero>>_

El tal Ran soltó unas carcajadas escalofriantes, sus movimientos eran erráticos, probablemente a causa del alcohol consumido—. Bastante dinero a cambio de tener una putita, se ve delicado, seguramente será un omega

_< <No quiero morir, no ahora, no aquí, no… así>>_

— ¡No— gritó al ver que caminaban hacia él— ¡Aléjense!— nuevas risas sarcásticas llenaron el sitio, clavándose en su cabeza tan fuerte como las últimas palabras de sus padres—. ¡Silencio!

El aire se llenó de chispas color azul, los sujetos retrocedieron un par de pasos con la mirada aterrada y un rostro descolocado por el miedo. Antes siquiera de poder reaccionar centenares de plumas de cristal salieron disparadas hacia ellos, clavándose dolorosamente en todo aquel espacio de carne disponible.

Viktor se quedó sin habla, la luz se había desvanecido y los hombres estaban tirados en el suelo. La sangre alrededor de éstos formaba un charco rojizo que brillaba con la luz del crepúsculo recién iniciado. Aquellas plumas rígidas ya no estaban, dejando en su lugar múltiples heridas que sacaban en abundancia aquel líquido culpable de la vida. Era tan sorpresivo que el niño no pudo levantarse de donde se encontraba, su cuerpo entero temblaba; sentía como si hubiese sacado de su pecho la tensión acumulada de los últimos seis meses y no pudo evitar reírse, con la sensación igual a si recién bajase de un juego mecánico, de esos que te elevan y bajan en menos de cinco segundos. Adrenalina, era la palabra correcta para describirlo.

Cuando logró ponerse de pie caminó lento hacia los cuerpos reposando en el suelo y revisó sus respiraciones. Estaban muertos y ya llevaban unos minutos así, eso era seguro.

Revisó los bolsillos de cada uno, sacando monedas y billetes manchados, algunos en pésimo estado gracias a su “ataque”. Consiguió algo de marihuana y una cajetilla de cigarrillos de vainilla con siete aún en su interior. Lo vendería para comprar comida, pero por el momento debía salir de ahí, era solo cuestión de tiempo para que alguien se diera cuenta del desastre y lo que menos quería era ir a prisión.

Se sacó los zapatos, sosteniéndolos con su diestra salió cuidando no pisar la sangre para dejar huellas. Debía sentirse mal, pero en verdad estaba feliz, al fin comprendió el verdadero significado de “matar o morir” y esa, de ahí en adelante, se convertiría en su frase predilecta.

Ese día comió como hacía meses no, Makkachin tuvo croquetas y un sobre de comida para can en vez de pan duro. Intercambió la marihuana con un drogadicto por una daga y tomó el sobrenombre de Leyend, un mercenario a tiempo completo de quien se desconocía el rostro y cuya sola mención creaba silencio.

A sus veintisiete años era un hombre respetado, Viktor Nikiforov lo tenía todo, y quería mucho más, pero… ¿a qué coste?


	2. Ángel Negro

— L-lo sentimos mi señor, n-no logramos atraparlos. Tienen al tigre como cabeza— informó el joven totalmente agitado, dando a relucir que había, literalmente, corrido hasta ahí.

Escuchó un pesado suspiro salir de la silla que se encontraba detrás del escritorio. Fabrizio Cortesolla se levantó, aún de espaldas a su novato empleado. El cabello castaño se meció levemente con el viento que entraba por el enorme ventanal al frente suyo—. Nora— el aludido se tensó con notoriedad; esperaba lo peor, por lo que como único acto se presignó, poniendo su vida en manos de Dios, conociendo a su jefe, sería poco si lo mataba de un disparo.

Fabrizio dio media vuelta, revelando su moreno rostro parcialmente arrugado del entrecejo—, Llama a Leyend, dile que es urgente y no olvides mencionar que le pagaré lo que quiera, dale los datos de los perros de Ikarias y los suyos también, necesito a ese bastardo muerto inmediatamente, no quiero que quede nada de él.

El muchacho asintió, regresando por donde había llegado.

Mientras bajaba por las escaleras sacó su teléfono del bolsillo con su diestra. Debido al marcado rápido simplemente tuvo que presionar la tecla con el número tres para llamar a su ángel, como le habían apodado en el círculo cercano a Cortesolla. Tras un par de segundos Leyend respondió la llamada, su suave voz preguntando quién llamaba hizo eco en la cabeza de Nora, quien contuvo la respiración por unos instantes antes de poder recobrar la concentración y hablar.

— Señor Leyend, el mayor Cortesolla le tiene un trabajo urgente— habló con rapidez

— ¿Ikarias? — escuchó desde el otro lado de la línea

Obellini detuvo sus pasos— ¿Có-cómo…?

Una risita aterciopelada le enchinó la piel al italiano—, Acaba de haber una balacera en el Central Park, todos los involucrados poseían traje y algunos de ellos el tatuaje de una cruz en la muñeca, ¿no es solo cuestión de utilizar el sentido común, Nora?— un quejido flojo logró escucharse de pronto—, Mmh… dile a Fabrizio que me tenga preparado seis millones y medio de libras esterlinas para las ocho de la mañana en punto, completo efectivo en maletas que no parezcan sospechosas ¿escuchaste? Y recuerda, no dólares, libras esterlinas—recalcó la moneda de su preferencia—. Por cierto, no es necesario que me des información, ya la tengo— y colgó.

Nora se quedó congelado en su sitio. Parecía que ese tipo, cuya cara nadie aún tenía la fortuna de haber visto, era algo más allá de un simple humano. Pese a no tener ningún aliado, tenía ojos en todas partes y siempre sabía lo que sucedía en cada rincón del sitio en donde se encontrase. El hombre nunca daba en vano su palabra, pues cualquier cosa que llegara a salir de sus labios se hacía tal como él lo habría establecido. Era cuidadoso en todas y cada una de sus acciones; su trabajo era tan impecable que ni el más astuto de los detectives que poseía el gobierno de cualquier país había siquiera encontrado una pista sobre la identidad de ese misterioso ángel que con su simple presencia, sentenciaba a muerte.

Por un momento temió más a aquel sujeto que a su propio jefe. Pero confiaría, lo había hecho ciegamente desde que hubo entrado a ese trabajo y lo haría hasta que, por alguna razón u otra, falleciera.

 

—

 

Se levantó del sofá, la pereza le recorría severamente cada vena en el cuerpo; si no fuera por las mayúsculas sumas de dinero que Cortesolla le otorgaba, ya hubiese dejado que uno de sus tantos rivales lo matara. Para él, ninguno de esos debiluchos inútiles valía nada, aunque su bolsillo era parte muy importante al aceptar o no un “trabajo”, y para su pésima suerte, Fabrizio era uno de esos inútiles con cartera gorda.

El hombre acarició con ternura la cabeza del caniche café a su lado, el can, quien hasta hacía poco se encontraba dormido con la cabeza en su regazo, se despertó apenas su dueño hizo ademán de levantarse, y aunque por la carita que había puesto, Viktor quiso llevarlo con él, se recordó que sería un gran inconveniente, prometiéndole, aunque éste no le comprendiese, una hora de llegada a la cual estaba seguro que no faltaría.

Tomó la máscara de gas negra que siempre usaba, ésta le cubría por completo la cabeza, incluyendo eso su cabello plateado. Sería un gran inconveniente si alguien llegara a reconocer alguno de sus rasgos, puesto que a lo largo de su vida se había ganado varios enemigos. Se colocó su gabardina, cuyo color era el mismo que el de dicha máscara; esa era la vestimenta de Leyend, siempre acompañada de algún arma de fuego o blanca, aunque ni siquiera las ocupara, era suficiente consigo mismo.

Salió del lujoso apartamento, cerrando con llave la puerta antes de activar mediante un mecanismo en la pared la seguridad de su hogar. Cuando disponía a subir al elevador escuchó otra puerta ser abierta, su cabeza giró en dirección al ruido, eran poco más de las tres de la mañana, si alguien lo veía moriría, eso era seguro.

— ¡Vitya!— saludó aquel que hubo salido. Viktor soltó un suspiro de alivio, era Christophe Giacometti, su mejor y único amigo. El hombre se le acercó confiado, vestía un largo saco fucsia a juego con sus pantalones. Un gorro negro ocultaba su rubio cabello, junto a un grueso cubrebocas a tono.

El chico proveniente de Suiza estaba en el mismo negocio que Nikiforov, no obstante, él casi únicamente trabajaba con magnates de gran importancia, queriendo no meterse demasiado con mafiosos y narcotraficantes, por lo que no era regular verle como “Prince”.

El aludido meneó su mano a fin de responderle el gesto, permitiéndole pasar primero cuando las puertas del elevador se abrieron—. ¿Prince trabajando a ésta hora?— preguntó curioso utilizando el seudónimo ajeno para referirse a su amigo.

Giacometti dejó salir una melodiosa risa llena de suavidad—, Algo así. ¿Y tú? ¿Trabajando también?— Viktor asintió—, tal parece que no te dejan descansar

— Ni un día, pero dinero es dinero. Además, es Cortesolla—un “wow” bastante alargado dejó escucharse por parte del otro, siendo consciente de lo débil de las defensas del italiano.

— Ese hombre terminará muerto más temprano que tarde, no tiene nadie a favor y los conejitos que trabajan con él son un caso perdido— se burló.

Ahora fue el turno de Nikiforov para reírse, entendiendo perfectamente a lo que se refería su acompañante—. Eso no te lo niego, pero mientras viva continuaré obteniendo beneficios

Christophe bufó con gracia—. Eres un condenado avaro

— Pues~… Tampoco te lo negaré.

Permanecieron en silencio mientras el sonido avisando de cada piso se repetía, iniciaron en un cuarenta y dos, sería una bajada algo larga. Ambos se perdieron en sus pensamientos, hasta que Chris le llamó por su nombre, captando su atención nuevamente.

— En realidad no voy a deshacerme de nadie hoy—, Viktor se mantuvo callado, mirándole expectante—. Alguien me pidió información sobre ti. Es un líder yakuza que está desesperado por ayuda

Nikiforov regresó la vista hacia el frente—, ¿Qué les dirás?

—Aún no lo sé. Quería pedirte que me acompañaras, me pagará seis millones de euros únicamente por la información. Imagina cuánto te dará si le echas una mano

— ¿Seis? ¿No es mucho por simple contacto?

— Exacto. Te conviene en demasía, el tipo se ahoga en billetes— sacó su celular, mostrándole al ruso la fotografía de un hombre asiático algo viejo de graciosa apariencia sencilla e indefensa—. No me dijo para qué te quería, aunque personalmente no creo que sea una trampa, se veía realmente al punto del colapso emocional  
Viktor meditó poco la oferta, el dinero podía contra su razón, así que terminó aceptando internamente sin miramientos.

Hizo un par de sonidos como si en realidad estuviese pensando— Bien, pero primero debo terminar mi trabajo— dijo finalmente, justo cuando el elevador se detenía en el primer piso de la enorme y lujosa torre.

Giacometti soltó un “¡perfecto!” con entusiasmo mientras daba un par de palmadas en modo infantil. Se dirigió rápidamente hacia su motocicleta, Nikiforov pisándole los talones; iba a subirse, más el mayor le colocó una mano en el hombro y extendió la otra. Entendiendo a lo que se refería con ello entregó a regañadientes las llaves del vehículo. Viktor se sentó, teniendo Christophe que hacerlo detrás, más lo hizo sin perder la elegancia que le caracterizaba. Pasó sus manos desde la espalda baja del ruso hasta los hombros, sosteniéndose de ahí y sintiéndose satisfecho con el estremecimiento que provocó en el otro.

Así era su relación desde que se hubiesen conocido hacía diez años; Viktor con 17 y él con 14, siendo el ruso quien fuera rescatado de las calles por el Suizo residente en los Estados Unidos. Desde entonces, fuera del trabajo de mercenario y, en palabras del propio Viktor, niñera de Chris, se acostó varias veces con el mismo, terminando como buenos amigos, pagando la salvación con enseñanza que dio como resultado a “Prince”. El ruso soltó una risa que resonó dentro de la máscara de gas antes de arrancar el vehículo. Sumamente curioso el que quisiese al suizo como un hermano y su relación fuera de esa manera.

El camino fue corto gracias a la velocidad con que Nikiforov conducía, se pasaron cada semáforo sin tomar en cuenta que estuviera en rojo, evadieron policías para la excitación de Viktor y el disgusto de Christophe, quien era profundo amante de la sutileza, pese a tener la boca suelta la mayoría del tiempo.

El sito a donde arribaron constaba de dos torres vistosas a la mitad de la nada, torres que continuaban luciendo parcialmente modernas, incluso estando incompletas por el abandono a media construcción. Quien conducía la motocicleta se detuvo a las afueras—. Espérame un momento, no tardo— se jactó de la rapidez con que hacía sus encargos.

Giacometti rodó los ojos, estando parcialmente acostumbrado a la personalidad pretenciosa de su amigo. Hizo un gesto con la mano indicándole que poco le importaba y se marchara, sacando su celular.

Nikiforov encaminó con elegancia hacia el estacionamiento techado de la torre más cercana. Apenas dio un paso dentro del establecimiento tuvo que desplegar las alas azul agua que invocaba únicamente en esos casos para cubrirse de la lluvia de balas que iban en su dirección. Una risa seca saliente de sus labios resonó dentro de la máscara y salió levemente al ambiente dándole a los veintitrés presentes una escena tétrica que servía como heraldo, revelando las intenciones de acabar con todos que tenía el ruso en esos momentos.  
No tuvo que hacer gran cosa, simplemente repetir lo que le habría llevado al sendero que recorría hoy día; lanzó hacia el frente las ya conocidas y mortales plumas que pareciesen de cristal, terminando en segundos con los humanos a su alrededor. Suspiró, incluso el trabajo estaba siendo monótono.

Estaba por darse media vuelta e irse, cuando se percató de ello.  
Iba a morir, lo supo cuando una leve ráfaga de aire le llegó a la nuca, sorprendiéndole, más sus sentidos se congelaron por un instante antes de siquiera poder voltear bien. De reojo observó como un destello se notaba desde afuera, a los lejos. "¿Chris?" se preguntó. Después de eso todo fue tan rápido que a duras penas pudo analizar las circunstancias; una bala atravesó en diagonal el cráneo de Ikarias, manchándole parte del traje y la máscara de sangre. El cuerpo inmóvil del Viktor reaccionó al escuchar el motor de una motocicleta acercarse.

Chris detuvo el vehículo a un par de metros suyo. El suizo traía el traje lleno de manchas rojizas— Dios, creí que Ikarías te mataría— volvió la mirada al cuerpo en el suelo— pero lo lograste

Viktor también perdió la vista en Ikarias— Yo no lo hice, Chris... era seguro que él iba a matarme, pero alguien lo evitó y por lo visto no fuiste tú

— No, yo estaba con algunos entrometidos idiotas allá afuera  
Se miraron sin hacerlo directamente, analizando cada uno por su parte—. Es algo seguro que fue quien te mencioné hace un rato, dijo que nos escoltarían desde que saliéramos del complejo de apartamentos— aseguró el suizo.

Antes de poder replicarle algo una camioneta blindada color blanco de cristales polarizados entró bruscamente al lugar. La puerta del piloto se abrió y un joven rubio con una tétrica máscara imitando el rostro de un adulto, que daba la sensación de estar hecha de piel humana salió por ella—. Ágape, qué sorpresa— saludó Chris.

— Prince, deberás volver solo, el padre de Eros me pidió que llevara únicamente al rescatado por Incógnita— informó.

— Ningún problema, mándale a Eros un saludo de mi parte. Leyend, nos vemos mañana— se despidió antes de subir a su motocicleta amarilla y arrancar posiblemente de regreso a su hogar.

Ágape admiró su altededor, soltando un silbido de impresión. Viktor le miró y al parecer el chico le imitó— ¿Qué esperas? ¡Arriba! —demandó hastiado.

Nikoforov pudo matarlo, pero al escuchar el nombre "Eros" supo que sería inútil luchar, pues el innombrable mafioso tenía un poderío tan grande que era incluso terreno desconocido para el mismo Viktor, quien había preferido no involucrarse con el imperio K. Y vaya suerte ser salvado precisamente por él.

El otro no le habló para nada, hasta que llegaron a una casa medianamente grande que lucía algo vieja, donde solo le ordenó que se bajara. A las afueras estaba un chico sobre una motocicleta, parecía que había arribado solo un par de minutos antes que ellos.  
—¡Becka!— saludó el rubio, provocando que el aludido se acercara hasta donde estaban.

Ágape y Becka se quitaron la máscara y el casco de motocicleta respectivamente, comenzaron a hablar en lo que al ruso le pareció tailandés y después de despedirse el moreno se marchó. Viktor les analizó, el rubio era joven, sorprendentemente joven, su rostro denotaba la falta de unos tres o cuatro años para alcanzar mayoría de edad, aunque tenía la mirada total de un soldado sangre fría. ¿Esos dos formaban parte del mortal ejército secreto de los K? Apostaba todo su dinero a que el pequeño tenía quince o diesciséis y el de la moto no pasaba de los veinte, ¡Eran prácticamente niños!

— ¡Hey! ¡Rarito!— le llamó el rubio, mirándole como quien ve la escoria más grande del planeta— por acá

Le siguió a través de un estrecho pasillo repleto de aroma a tabaco, pasando por una especie de bar muy grande que sin embargo estaba completamente vacío, hasta subir a un elevador que comenzó en un piso veinte y bajó al primero. Viktor se dio cuenta entonces que el verdadero edificio se encontraba bajo tierra. El adolescente no le dirigió la palabra, limitándose a caminar apresurado un par de metros adelante. Antes de siquiera saberlo habían arribado hasta el final de un pasillo amplio, quedando frente a una puerta de madera barnizada de rojo. Ágape tocó tres veces con suavidad y abrió.El sitio, bastante sobrio y muy bien amueblado despedía un aroma dulce que el ruso no supo identificar. Sentado en un sillón de un solo espacio, frente a un escritorio elegante e igualmente de madera, estaba un hombre trajeado de fisonomía aparentemente joven, el sujeto cubría su cabeza y rostro con un grueso velo negro que no permitía definir sus rasgos faciales. Aquel despegó la vista del celular entre sus manos y lo colocó en la superficie de caoba.

— Ágape— habló. Viktor notó de inmediato la suavidad y tranquilidad con la que se escuchaba su aterciopelada voz, no pudiendo evitar sentirse atraído ante el tono familiar despedido de aquellos labios que no podía ver—. Creí que te pasarías el resto del día con J.J

El chico de la coleta se ruborizó violentamente, desviando la mirada de la tela en el rostro ajeno, a través de la cual sabía su jefe le observaba con suma diversión—. Tuvo cosas qué hacer, aunque con el pedido de su padre me vino de maravilla que me cancelara

— Ágape— El sujeto en la silla volvió a llamarle con su característico tono, logrando que Leyend se estremeciera nuevamente—. No debieron planear nada sin consultarme primero, pero lo dejaré pasar por ahora. ¿Quién es el joven a tu izquierda?

El ruso sintió un leve empujón en su espalda, Ágape le observó, aniquilándole con la mirada, claramente por su falta de educación ante el más importante yakuza de la década.

Viktor tomó por fin el control de su cuerpo, acercándose a paso elegante cuando el castaño sobre la silla le extendió la mano derecha en ademán de esperar un beso sobre ella, cosa que, al no poder hacer gracias a la máscara, reemplazó tomando la extremidad con sus dos manos antes de recargar la frente sobre el dorso de la mano ajena, en una acción llena de devoción que sabrá quién de dónde habría salido. Sin soltarle se irguió, enfocándose en la tensión que el cuerpo bajo él mostraba—. Las malas lenguas me llaman Leyend, mi señor

— Vaya— susurró alargando un poco la primer vocal—. Así que ésta era la sorpresa que me tenían— volteó la cabeza hacia el adolescente

— Fue mi idea— sentenció antes de que el otro sacase conclusiones apresuradas—. Todos hablaban de él, así que me pareció correcto contactarlo

— ¿Cuántos más, Ágape?

El muchacho se tensó notablemente

— Fuimos cuatro únicamente: Prince, Incógnita, su padre y yo

Eros aprovechó que Leyend aún estaba sosteniendo su mano para levantarse—. No dudaré que fue lo mejor que pudo habérseles ocurrido, no obstante, el jefe aquí soy yo— manteniendo el toque con aquel sujeto se le plantó frente a frente, más cerca de lo que Viktor hubiese deseado—. Leyend, ¿eh?— soltó una pequeña risa, provocando que la tela del grueso velo se moviera levemente—, ¿Sabes en dónde te has metido?

Nikiforov se mordió el labio en un intento por controlar su enojo—, Sí, aunque no del modo que me esperaba— respondió en tono agrio, despreciando más que nunca el haber sobrevivido.

— Mi francotirador te salvó la vida, Leyend. Ahora tanto tu cuerpo como tu mente y alma me pertenecen en su totalidad

El ruso permaneció en silencio, había escuchado muchísimo de aquel que se hacía llamar Eros; siendo un hombre tanto de rostro como nacionalidad desconocida que dominaba por completo las mafias usa, italiana y japonesa, derrocando a todo aquel osado en cualquier intento por superarle.

— Lo sé— terminó por admitir, escondiendo el abatimiento que le había golpeado de la nada.

Eros volvió a reír con elegancia— Es perfecto que sepas dónde está tu lugar. Ahora... suelo darles muchos lujos a mis trabajadores, espera al fin de mes, te tendré una sorpresa—. El sonido de un celular les distrajo, Viktor soltó al joven para que éste pudiese revisar el aparato sobre la mesa que brillaba, anunciando que el sonido había sido la advertencia de un nuevo mensaje. El jefe se estiró hasta tomar el teléfono, permaneciendo con la vista en la pantalla por unos momentos antes de hablar otra vez—. Ágape, J.J te espera en la estación norte, el andén seis. Becka te recogerá afuera

— Pero-

— Tienes permitido ir, no te enfrasques en Leyend, sabes que tengo a Incógnita cubriéndome todo el terreno

El rubio dirigió una mala mirada al hombre con la máscara de gas— Solo porque es Chulanot— soltó a regañadientes antes de irse, dejando tras de sí un ruido sordo al azotar la puerta.

—Muy bien, como podrás darte cuenta, no trabajo con rostros que no conozco, no deberías temer por tu seguridad, únicamente lo sabremos nosotros, necesitamos ubicarte para cuando necesites hacer alguna “misión libre”, pero esas son cosas que te explicaré más adelante. Quítate la máscara

— En ese caso… me gustaría que estuviésemos en las mismas. Quiero saber quién me contrata, quítese el velo  
Eros volteó hacia la ventana tras de sí, ignorando lo antes dicho por el ruso— Phichit, el arma— habló a la nada. De repente se escuchó una voz dulce riendo nerviosamente.

— Perdona, creí que sería problemático que te viera el rostro— el castaño abrió la ventana, dejando pasar a un joven de piel morena, cabello y mirada azabache, el cual poseía una metralleta en la mano derecha. Viktor se sorprendió en demasía, Estaban bajo tierra, ¿Qué hacía una ventana allá? ¿cómo demonios había llegado hasta ahí?

— ¿Dónde traes la máscara? Recuerda, aunque seas un as en ocultarte alguien tarde o temprano va a verte

— Lo siento— sonrió cuan niño pequeño

Eros soltó un suspiro— Bien, Leyend, éste es Phichit Chulanot, mejor conocido como Incógnita. El chico de antes es Yuri Plisetsky, Ágape. Quien se presentó como Becka es Otabek Altin y yo— pausó, quitándose el velo negro que cubría su cabeza— Soy Yuuri Katsuki

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Heya~  
> Estuve días tratando de darle forma a ésta mierda, fue por ustedes y su entretenimiento, así que ámenme >:v  
> No sé cada cuándo actualizaré esto, pero no creo tardar ni un mes, tal vez cada dos semanas, porque quiero hacer los capítulos largos, pero no lo sé :3  
> Les recuerdo que ésta historia está únicamente en Ao3, si la ven en otro lado, favor de avisarme, que ya me ha pasado y me roban MIS historias :c yo avisaré si la subo a otro portal C:  
> Espero les guste, es el capítulo más largo que he hecho :’v ♥ -c va a celebrar alv


	3. El Imperio K

Viktor observó el rostro de Yuuri en silencio. No podía creerlo, era imposible, impensable... ridículo en toda la extensión de la palabra. No podía ser, simplemente no podía ser. Una ceja castaña se alzó interrogante, provocando que Nikiforov reaccionara y se retirara la máscara de gas del rostro, revelando su nada usual y sumamente atractiva apariencia. Yuuri, del mismo modo que Viktor lo había hecho, se quedó perplejo, sus ojos se abrieron sorprendidos, adquiriendo un brillo demasiado extraño. Comenzó a reír, mirando directamente los orbes turquesas que eran parcialmente cubiertos por el flequillo grisáseo.

— Toda una sorpresa, Viktor Nikiforov— comentó Katsuki, saliendo de su ensoñación.

El aludido se mordió ambos labios en ademán nervioso—. Lo mismo digo, Tatsuya Sawaba

Continuaron con la indirecta guerra de miradas, Viktor, en "su vida normal", era un famoso empresario dueño de las licorerías Lios, manteniendo bajo sí a un montón de personas que se encargaban de revisar la calidad de los productos que llegaban, así como dar excelente publicidad a su propio wisky, el cual llevaba el mismo nombre que las licorerías, Lios. Entre esas tantas personas que trabajan en su empresa había una en particular que destacaba notablemente por su torpeza y poco sentido del compromiso y responsabilidad, Sawaba Tastuya –o mejor dicho, ahora que lo sabía, Katsuki Yuuri–, siendo este un completo inútil, provocando desastres hasta por el más mínimo trabajo.

— ¿Qué está pasando aquí?— Preguntó el sujeto con la metralleta, dirigiéndose con sorpresa a su jefe—. ¿Lo conoces?

Katsuki le  dirigió una serena mirada—. Inconscientemente es parte de nuestra cortada, Viktor Nikiforov, dueño de las licorerías Lios y mi jefe

El aludido soltó un sonoro suspiro—. Para serte franco, es una excelente coartada, ni en mis sueños más locos hubiese pensado que tú de entre todas las personas eras el líder del imperio K

Yuuri dejó salir una ligera carcajada—. Ese es el punto, que a nadie le interese mi irrelevante existencia para que yo pueda hacer lo que mejor sé hacer en paz, ¿no es perfecto? — sonrió—. Dejando eso de lado... necesito que me des un par de datos, para poder comprenderte mejor. Phichit—, se dirigió al moreno— Vigílame de cerca a Yuri, los de Cortesolla consiguieron un nuevo cachorro que ha estado persiguiendo con frenesí  a nuestro gatito, sé que Jean no dejará que lo toquen, pero necesitamos una correa por si el chucho se pone agresivo-—, Chulanot le dirigió una mirada desconfiada—, No te preocupes, todo bajo control, aún quedan tres en el apartamento de arriba, ¿No confías en mí?— preguntó en tono coqueto. El muchacho asintió y agachó la cabeza con un notable sonrojo surcándole las mejillas. Sin decir más nada se dispuso a retirarse, Viktor pudo notar una sonrisa triste en su rostro cuando pasó a un lado suyo, para que el sonido de la puerta fuese lo último escuchado antes de la habitación caer en silencio.

Yuuri le pasó de largo, sacó de una pequeña alacena metálica una botella de wisky junto a dos copas y tomó asiento en uno de los dos sofás beige que estaban de frente al otro justo a un lado de la puerta. Con un movimiento de cabeza le indicó que se sentara en el otro sillón y tras darle a sostener una copa se dispuso a llenarla.

— Viktor Nikiforov... ¿Es ese tu verdadero nombre?— preguntó.

— Sí— respondió conciso.

— ¿Tienes familia? Si es así nos encargaremos de protegerla

Viktor negó con la cabeza—. Estoy solo, el único a mi lado es mi perro

Yuuri hizo un sonido de afirmación con la garganta—. ¿Dirección? ¿Nacionalidad? ¿Tipo de sangre? ¿Otros empleos? ¿Cuántas cuentas en el banco? ¿Algún jefe de cuidado? ¿Alfa, beta u omega?

El hombre bebió toda su copa de lleno—. El edificio norte en el Central Park, una recidencia en San Petesburgo, otra en Corea del sur y la última en Miami. Nacionalidad rusa, mi señor, sangre O positivo, trabajo a sueldo, ocho cuentas en el banco con diferentes nombres cada una y tras Ikarías, únicamente Cortesolla, aunque por experiencia puedo asegurarle que no es alguien de cuidado—. El hombre soltó un bufido, desvió la mirada hacia la puerta, pensando seriamente el irse antes de responder a la última pregunta hecha por su nuevo jefe.

Katsuki, intuyendo lo que pasaba por la mente del albino e intrigado en su totalidad por no contestar algo tan sencillo como su raza volvió a preguntar con ahínco: — ¿Alfa, beta u omega?

Viktor tragó grueso—, Es complicado, mi señor

Ya harto por el halo de misterio el japonés chasqueó los dedos para apresurarle.

— Todos aquellos profesionales a quienes he visitado coinciden en que soy un alfa, pero es complicado porque no he tenido un solo celo en mi vida y no tengo hormonas— admitió con la vista en el vaso que aún traía entre las manos. No le agradaba en los más mínimo sacar al sol algo tan personal, puesto que nadie antes en ningún trabajo le había preguntado, y a quienes lo hacían solía responder que era un beta. No entendía la urgencia de Yuuri en saber

Katsuki se levantó, encaminando hacia donde se encontraba el ruso. Una vez frente a él se colocó en cuclillas y le tomó delicadamente por las mejillas, obligándole a mirarle—, No es motivo para avergonzarse, Viktor. De hecho, ya que únicamente trabajo con betas y omegas, serás mi mano derecha, Leyend. ¿Te parece?— algo cohibido por la cercanía el aludido asintió levemente con la cabeza. Katsuki le regaló la sonrisa más hermosa que alguien pudo haberle dado y se incorporó—. Necesito presentarte a los demás, ve a casa, descansa un poco y en cuanto te llame, regresas. ¿Te ubicas para salir de aquí o necesitas ayuda?

— Estoy bien; entonces nos vemos en un par de horas— dijo al tiempo que se levantaba y colocaba a un lado de la botella el vaso de cristal, tomando su máscara ded gas que reposaba a un lado de donde se hubo sentado—, con su permiso— aclaró antes de salir, escuchando un “Hasta luego” por parte de su nuevo jefe.

Caminó cuan prófugo -aunque en realidad sí lo era- hacia el elevador; el bendito asunto era por demás ridículo. El más idiota de sus empleados había resultado ser uno de los mafiosos más peligrosos de la época, quien para colmo era un beta de bajo rango sin valor alguno. «Un beta va a controlarte. ¡Esa, Viktor! Imbécil» pensó amargo, entrando al elevador y marcando el piso veinte, que, irónicamente, había resultado ser el primero. Era vergonzoso en demasía, le daba directo en el ego que, incluso al ser un alfa defectuoso, tenía. Apenas sus pies tocaron el suelo del pasillo renaudó su rápido andar por el camino que habría recorrido minutos atrás con el pequeño rubio, pasando por el enorme bar que le atontaba la cabeza con tantas luces de colores chillones, hasta que, en la salida de la casona, se topó con el mismo Ágape y el muchacho de la motocicleta conversando animadamente.

Al verlo, Otabek, junto al menor, se acercaron confianzudos hacia Viktor—. Me informaron que no tienes cómo llegar. Nosotros iremos en un coche común al centro de la ciudad, bajarás dos cuadras antes del Central Park e irás directo a tu hogar. Fueron las órdenes de Eros, y no creo que quieras retarle— habló Plisetsky con aires de superioridad. Viktor frunció el ceño, soltando un “Ok” inseguro antes de subirse al Suzuki Swift color cereza que se encontraba estacionado en el improvisado camino de tierra. Sentándose en la parte de atrás se dedicó a admirar con derrota y desprecio la máscara de gas, de su gloria.

Avaricia. Fue eso lo que le llevó a hacer lo que hacía, a mantenerse oculto con el nulo deseo de ser atrapado porque se sabía condenado producto de sus acciones, creyéndose el todopoderoso ante una sociedad corrupta sencillamente manipulable. Pero no podía sentirse mal, a estas alturas era imposible, había perdido su humanidad y ahora, dentro de las pocas cosas que en algún momento logró tener, perdió de igual modo, gracias a un error, su libertad, pasando a ser un mero muñeco propiedad de un titiritero peligroso, de quien desconocía límite alguno. Suspiró, no había nada que hacer. Aclarado eso dentro de su cabeza procedió a ponerse la máscara, bajo el atento par de miradas que le veían cautelosos por el retrovisor—. Déjame aquí, iré a pie—, ordenó cuando llegaron al límite de la ciudad. Otabek, que conducía, detuvo el vehículo, más no quitó el seguro de las puertas—. Escuchen, llevo la máscara y ningún lugar donde guardarla, pueden ser las cinco y algo de la madrugada, pero les recuerdo que a ésta hora la gente comienza a despertar, para cuando lleguemos al centro serán más de las seis, obviamente van a verme. Iré a pie, repito.

Altin volteó, mirándole ahora de frente. Viktor pudo notar un brillo extraño en sus ojos, como el de un cazador hambriento que se sabe confundido y no puede deborara a su presa—, Si tu problema es que lleguemos tarde… ¿Qué te hace pensar tú llegarás primero?

Y el hombre soltó un bufido en amago de risa— Tengo mis métodos, novatos

Yuri se levantó lo posible de su asiento, dispuesto a tirarse encima de su compatriota— ¡Escúchame bien, pedazo de-

— Está bien— le interrumpió Otabek

Plisetsky giró el rostro sorprendido en dirección a él. El kazajo sonreía, con esa mueca honesta que pocas veces mostraba al público en general. Yuri palideció—… ¿Qué tramas, Beka?

Y la sonrisa se ensanchó—, Prueba superada, jefe— habló a la nada.

— ¡Perfecto! ¡Un hombre capaz de retar las órdenes de su superior será un entretenimiento excelente! Puedes irte, Vitya, duerme un poco e iré a por ti a las seis de la tarde—, se escuchó la voz de Katsuki provenir de un walkie que colgaba frente a la palanca de cambio. Viktor se dio una bofetada metal, ¿cómo demonios no se había percatado del radio? ¿Acaso realmente iba tan distraído? ¡Ese tipo de errores podrían costarle el pellejo! Jamás en su vida había fallado en cuanto a su propia seguridad respectaba, y eso solo quería decir algo: Katsuki Yuuri era más que peligroso para él.

Sin decir palabra alguna esperó a que Otabek quitase el seguro infantil de la puerta para salir con la dignidad arrastrando varios metros tras de sí. Caminó un par de minutos hasta perder de vista el automóvil al horizonte, entonces se permitió invocar las rígidas alas tipo cristal que poseía. Si iba a estar bajo el mando de un beta presumido que sabía fingir a la perfección, al menos conservaría un poco de su actitud rebelde para con la vida; de un aleteo subió a la copa de uno de los pocos árboles que se encontraban entre los baldíos y emprendió una rápida carrera hacia su hogar. Frente a él se formaron en línea recta una especie de escalones azul transparente que desaparecía apenas dejaba de pisarlos para reaparecer adelante. Y corrió, intentando sacar su ira contenida en el esfuerzo que era ejercitarse con la máscara de gas puesta, logrando así su objetivo de llegar únicamente en diez minutos al techo de su edificio en el Central Park. Una vez ahí, sintiéndose extrañamente a salvo, se quitó la máscara de gas al tiempo que soltaba un bufido y con él, su último suspiro de libertad.

Vaya vida de mierda.

°°°

— Entonces… ¿Vas con JJ e Isabella?— preguntó Otabek a su amigo, con afán de hacerlo rabiar; premio que se atribuyó al ver por el retrovisor cómo éste le regresaba la mirada llena de ira.

— Para tu maldita información, la tipa esa no está en el país—, respondió más enfadado de lo que habría querido sonar—, tiene un recital de ballet por Francia— sonrió— dos meses sin verle la cara

El kazajo se burló internamente al notar lo cambiante que podía llegar a ser Yuri, dejando el ceño fruncido para sonreír victorioso—. Entonces tienes dos meses para declararle tu eterno amor—, al ver que al otro no le había hecho ni pisca de gracia decidió añadir antes de ser mutilado: — Escuché de parte de Sala que Bella quiere convencerlo de que le pida matrimonio. Ya sabes, pese a ser un imbécil Jean es un alfa atractivo, joven y de buena estirpe, si no es Bella será otro omega quien se le imponga

—¡Deja de llamarla Bella! ¡Que sean parientes es una cosa, pero yo soy tu mejor amigo y deberías apoyarme! Maldita sea… estoy desesperado, ¿Por qué no puede dejar de verme como a un niño?— preguntó más para sí que para el otro, hundiéndose apesumbrado en el asiento de copiloto con una expresión de pena. Otabek le dirigió una mirada lastimera; él sabía que el talón de Aquiles de Plisetsky era que le tratasen como a un niño, tanto por su edad como por su apariencia, y Leroy no era la excepción. El canadiense era tan idiota que no se había percatado de las indirectas que diariamente Yuri le mandaba pese a que éste se desvivía terco intentando hacer algo para llamar su atención, y contrario a las expectativas de todos, Jacques cada día lo trataba más como a un hermanito.

— ¿Por qué no solo eres directo?— preguntó sin desviar la vista del camino al frente.

Yuri se medio incorporó asustado— ¡¿Qué!? ¡No, no, no, no, no! ¡Eso sería suicidio! ¿Sabes qué me dijo ayer? “Me recuerdas a Joey” ¡A su hermano Joey! Dioses… Beka, auxilio— pidió cubriéndose el rostro con ambas manos—. Necesito un plan elaborado o mi vida se fue a la mierda

— No exageres, sabes que eres un omega hermoso y cualquier alfa daría todo con tal de tenerte— consoló. Y de repente su cabeza se iluminó con sabiduría; frenó en seco a la mitad de la vacía calle ignorando la queja de su amigo por haberse golpeado la frente con el parabrisas. Le tomó por los hombros, acercándose a él para que le prestase atención—, Tengo una idea, Yuri. ¡Eres un omega de apariencia preciosa! Utiliza eso, deja de pensar en él, piensa en ti, como un omega que quiere a un alfa sólo para sí mismo. Coquetéale en seco, sin indirectas, pero no uses hormonas hasta estar seguro de querer unirte a él

La bella carita cubierta parcialmente con el flequillo rubio se iluminó alegre—, ¿Crees que funcione así?— El kazajo asintió con la cabeza, sintiendo como la empatía le llenaba de la misma felicidad que su compañero estaba experimentando—, Es mi última jugada, ¡Muchas gracias Beka!

El aludido le revolvió el cabello—, Todo sea por mi mejor amigo, ¿No? Ahora vayámonos rápido, debe estarte esperando— sentenció antes de volver a poner el vehículo en marcha, acelerando en un aprovechamiento de no haber policías cerca.

El resto del trayecto fue ameno, ambos conversaban sobre las posibles personas con las que podría salir Otabek, siendo Yuri quien proponía y Beka el que rechazaba dando un sinfín de pretextos—. Entoces Sala

— Muy mandona

Yura rodó los ojos— ¿Guang?

—Demasiado lindo para mí

— ¿La bruja malvada?

— No, para nada

— Morirás solo— se burló estirando los brazos para desentumecerse. A lo lejos pudo notar como un chico alto en la entrada a un pequeño edificio que pasaba por completo desapercibido revisaba su celular con calma. Se petrificó al instante, reconociéndole incluso entre la densa oscuridad de la madrugada, que era levemente cruzada por algunos faros en las calles, al estar muy lejos del centro. Tragó grueso, era la primera vez, desde que hubo descubierto sus sentimientos, que se quedaba a solas con el muchacho, sin la  molesta presencia insistente de Isabella Yang, prima segunda de su mejor amigo Otabek, mujer que estaba obsesionada –si cabía decir– con Jacques, el mayor de los hijos Leroy, alfa del que casualmente, Yuri estaba enamorado. Miró a Otabek, quien había detenido el vehículo frente al joven en la puerta—. ¿T-te quedas?— preguntó titubeante al ver como Jean se acercaba.

— No, Yuri, ahora aprovecha la oportunidad de la vida y ve a por todo, tigre ruso— le animó con el mote que le pusieron entre los K.

Plisetsky inhaló y exhaló un par de veces antes de abrir la puerta con su ya bien ensayada expresión de disgusto por la vida—, Buenas— saludó seco, más recibió un abrazo frenético por parte del muchacho que le esperaba afuera.

— ¡Buenos días!— habló Jean con una energía que ninguno de los otros dos tenía—. ¿No vienes, Beka?

El aludido negó con la cabeza—, Tengo cosas que hacer, pero que se diviertan— les sonrió levemente para después arrancar el coche, dejando a Leroy con la palabra en la boca y a Plisetsky exageradamente nervioso.

°°°

— Yuuri…— le llamó tímidamente. El aludido hizo un sonido con la garganta en respuesta, sin despegar la vista del ordenador. Phichit tragó grueso, sintiéndose una vez más por completo vulnerable ante el único descendiente de los Katsuki—. Seguí al nuevo— inició con nerviosismo. Al escucharle, Yuuri dirigió sus ojos al moreno, dándole verdadera atención. El tailandés sacó de su bolsillo el móvil, tecleó un par de veces y se acercó al escritorio, extendiéndole el artefacto a su jefe para que lo viera. El castaño, al tenerlo en las manos y observando la imagen que su vasallo quería, viese, no pudo evitar poner una expresión de descolocada sorpresa en su ahora pálido rostro.

— Imposible— se levantó de golpe, entregándole bruscamente el celular a su dueño original. Arrancó el velo de su rostro con enfado, lanzándolo a la mesa, antes de sacar su propio móvil del bolsillo trasero de su pantalón y comenzar a buscar entre sus contactos—. Se supone que al Anna morir yo quedaba libre, no es posible que alguien más aparte de mí tenga ese patrón—, colocó el teléfono en su oreja y esperó un par de tonos antes de que éste fuese respondido—. Otabek, necesito que vengas a por mí de inmediato— y colgó. Se dispuso a salir cuando la mano de Chulanot le detuvo, tomando su muñeca.

— El velo, Yuuri. Puede haber alguien peligroso allá a fuera— dijo acercándose al escritorio. Tomó el trozo de tela y caminó hacia el chico, quien le veía sin emoción alguna. Colocó delicadamente sobre la cabeza ajena el velo, cuidando que desde fuera no se viese nada y con una leve caricia en la mejilla por debajo de la tela se alejó, colocándose la máscara blanca con un par de líneas azul marino a los costados—. Subamos, en el bar esperemos a Beka— le habló con tono dulce, recibiendo un asentimiento silencioso por parte del otro.

°°°

Ya pasadas un par de horas, con la asquerosa luz del sol quemándole los ojos y acrecentando su dolor de cabeza, Viktor veía un poco de televisión. Una película infantil bastante buena, “Alicia en el país de las maravillas”.

El timbre sonó un par de veces, haciendo eco en lo vacío del departamento. Viktor apagó el televisor, la sorpresa bañaba su rostro; en toda su estadía ahí no había recibido ni una sola visita, ni siquiera para reparar algún servicio, puesto que todo lo hacía él mismo. Tomó la máscara de gas y el revólver que mantenía guardados en un mueble justo al lado de la entrada; no necesitaría el arma, pero por alguna razón, se sentía seguro con ella a la mano. Jaló a Makkacchin de la espalda hasta meterlo a una habitación cercana, sin ver cuál era, cerrando la puerta con el pasador de arriba para que el impaciente perro no saliese. Encaminó inseguro hacia la entrada, en cuanto abrió la pesada puerta de metal sintió un empujón darle de lleno que le hizo caer de espaldas al suelo. Abrió los ojos con sorpresa, observando confundido al castaño con el velo sobre él. Intentó empujarlo incorporarse, más Yuuri lanzó una patada hacia atrás, dejándolos encerrados en el enorme departamento.

El asiático se levantó el velo, mostrando su rostro ceñudo medianamente ruborizado por la rabia—, ¡¿Quién demonios eres tú?! ¡Respóndeme antes de que te arranque la cabeza!

Viktor, de igual modo, frunció el ceño—, ¿De qué hablas? ¡Hace solo un par de horas estabas por completo tranquilo!

— ¡Hace un par de horas no sabía quién eras!— le miró, negando con la cabeza—, ¿Pero qué estoy diciendo? Si aún no sé quién eres… ¡Llevo cuatro años trabajando para ti y es ridículo que nunca me diera cuenta! ¡Te has burlado de mí y eres el único con tal maldito privilegio!

— ¿¡Pero de qué demonios hablas!?— preguntó en un grito exasperado.

— ¡De esto!— gritó. El salón se iluminó con un tenue color azul cielo y un par de preciosas alas de cristal idénticas a las de Viktor aparecieron en la espalda de Yuuri. El ruso salió de su sorpresa cuando sintió algo mojar su mejilla. Parpadeó un par de veces sin comprender qué sucedía, hasta enfocar el rostro de su nuevo jefe, quien le veía lagrimeante con una mezcla que oscilaba balbuceante entre el odio y el dolor— Se supone que la única persona con mí patrón murió hace años— sollozó y justo en ese momento las alas desaparecieron, dejando retazos de partículas azul brillante que se evaporaban antes de tocar el suelo— ¿Quién malditas eres tú?

Viktor, en shock por encontrar a quien las viejas leyendas llamaban “alma gemela”, colocó sus manos en los hombros del asiático, quien ahora lloraba abiertamente susurrando lo que parecía ser un nombre.

—… Yuko

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> SUP!
> 
> 3 meses... lo siento, me he enfrascado en otros fanfics, y como entré al fandom de Harry Potter me distraje de más :'''v pero prometo continuar los fics que tengo acá y terminarlos :3 
> 
> Espero ansiosa sus comentarios. Au revoir~!


End file.
